


Mr. Smith Will See You Now

by Chelsea072498



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fingering, NSFW. Smut. Oral sex, Spanking, sex. sex. sex. language is the least of my worries with this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea072498/pseuds/Chelsea072498
Summary: Mr. Smith has called you to his office





	Mr. Smith Will See You Now

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Info - Mr. Smith has called you to his office  
> Word Count - 2539  
> Pairing - Dean and Reader  
> Warning - NSFW. Smut. Oral sex, spanking, fingering, sex. sex. sex. language is the least of my worries with this one….
> 
> My Beta pointed out something that was close to 50 Shades and I have never read the books or seen the movies so this in no way based off or meant to copy that….

**Mr. Smith Will See You Now**

 

“Mr. Smith will see you now.” The secretary looks up. “Good luck.”

“Thanks.” You mumble. You know this is pretty major. The boss wanted to talk to you personally. Your supervisor offered to come with you, but you were scared you’d be viewed as weak, pathetic, and if you were going to be fired, you weren’t taking anyone down with you.

“Ms. (Y/L/N), take a seat.” Dean Smith took over the company a year ago. He’s known around the building for many things. He’s a hard worker. He’ll stay as late as everyone else to make sure a project or presentation is perfect. He’ll ask about the people in his employee’s lives, by name. He remembers little things about people they think no one will ever recall.

He’s also drop dead gorgeous and every woman in the building has fantasized about what they would do if they were ever alone with him.

“Mr. Smith.” You sit across from him. “Greg said you needed to see me.”

“Yes.” He sits back in his chair and seems to look you over. “How long have you been here?”

“Five months.” You look into his eyes. “I was hired to replace Lisa.”

“Yes, I know. I hand picked you.” He said. “I knew from the moment I saw you that there was something incredibly special about you. I noticed it the other night when we were working on the Feldman account.”

The Feldman account? That was easy. Well, kind of. Greg had to leave so you’d been alone with Mr. Smith for four hours. “I…Thank you. I think.”

“You think?” His brow raised. He hit a button and you heard the secretary’s voice.

“Ms. (Y/L/N) and I are discussing a few accounts she’ll be taking over. I don’t want to be disturbed.  At all.”

“Yes, Mr. Smith.”

“I’m taking over accounts?” You ask.

He nods and stands up. You find yourself looking at his body. What a body….

“Greg is retiring. He hasn’t made it public yet. He and his wife need some time away.” Mr. Smith walks around and leans against his desk. You realize that you could reach up, unbutton his pants, and take him into your mouth. You sit back, look down, and scold yourself.

He’s your boss!

“(Y/N), are you okay?” Mr. Smith looks down at you.

You feel your face flushing. “I…Yes, sir. I’m fine.”

He puts his hands on the arm rest and leans over. You look up into the incredible, beautiful green eyes and see the smile. “Were you thinking about something?”

“Mr. Smith….”

He leans in closer. “I thought about that too.”

You freeze. He chuckles and goes back to leaning on the desk. “You’ll be spending a lot of time in here. You should get use to it.”

“I will?”

“We’ll be working on a lot of projects, presentations, accounts, and,” Mr. Smith licks his lips. “I think there’s some other things we’ll be discussing.”

“Maybe I shouldn't….”

“I hand picked you for a reason.” He says. “Yes, your resume is impressive, your work ethic is amazing. You have determination and you’re smarter than most of the people in this building.” Mr. Smith pulls you to stand. “You are also incredibly sexy and I’ve been looking for an excuse to be alone with you.”

“We were the other night.” You reminded him. Your body is shaking. Technically, you could run screaming to HR and file a complaint.

You could but you’re not going to.

You want him and you think he’s telling you he wants you to..

“I had to get a feel for you, (Y/N). I had to be around you to know whether or not making a move was going to be the start or end of something.” Mr. Smith looks in your eyes. “You have the choice. You can accept the job, walk out now, and we’ll forget this part of the conversation ever happened.”

“Or?” You ask, your voice barely a whisper.

“You can accept the job and we can add some pleasure to our business.” He smiles. “I see it in your eyes. I saw it the other night.”

“I don’t want to be known as….”

“No one will know.” He promises. “No one ever knows.”

“Mr. Smith…”

He laughs. You aren’t sure what you said that’s funny. Mr. Smith looks into your eyes as he moves closer to you. “You’re adorable?”

“Adorable?” You roll your eyes.

“Hey, don’t do that. Don’t roll your eyes.”

“Why not?” you ask.

Mr. Smith moves behind you. “I’ll have to punish you.”

You bite your lip. Punishment? What kind of punishment?

His hands move under your skirt, slowly. He pulls you against him and grinds himself into your ass. “I have a feeling you’d enjoy my punishment.”

“Would I?” you look over your shoulder and see the look in his eyes. “Mr. Smith?”

“That’s what I find adorable.” You find yourself almost breathless as his gently brushes his lips over the skin behind your ear. “I’m about to fuck you until you can’t walk and you’re still showing professionalism.”

“I can always call you Dean.”

“I can always punish you.” One of his hands pops you hard on the ass. You jump, but you find the feeling arousing.

“What’s wrong with calling you Dean?” you want to know.

Mr. Smith’s hands stop moving. “You liked that, didn’t you?”

“I…I’ve never…”

“No one has ever spanked you?” His hands have moved under your blouse. “Do you want me to spank you?”

“Yes.” You turn your head so he can see your smile. “Dean.”

“Push the papers off the desk. Now.” He orders.  
  
“But what about….”

“There’s a reason I moved my laptop, (Y/N). Push the papers out of the way. Now.”

You do as he’s ordered. He pulls your panties off. You lift a leg to remove your shoe, but he shakes his head.

“Your legs are incredible. I want the shoes on. For now.” He bites your neck. “Get on the desk.” He keeps one hand on you as he walks around and opens a drawer. His orders are simple. “Move down here. Face down, ass up. Grab the end of the desk.”

You do exactly what you’re told. You still have your clothes on. You decide to lift your skirt so he has a better view of your ass.

“You,” his lips move to one cheek. He bites down for a second, causing you to jump. He moves his hand underneath and slowly runs his index finger over your wet, warm opening. “You’re going to nice and soaked by the time I fuck you, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Dean.”

You hear the loud snap at the same time you feel the leather hit your skin. You cry out, slightly, surprised.

“I told you I’d have to punish you,” Mr. Smith rubs your ass as he speaks to you. “Look over your shoulder.” You do, slowly. “Do you see what this is?”

“It’s…a toy, isn’t it?”

“It’s a riding crop, Pretty girl. I’ve never actually used this. It was a gag gift from a friend and I never took it home. I think I knew I’d need it once I finally got you in here on all fours.”

You look at the crop. It’s short handled and black leather. Mr. Smith is looking at you, you realize, daring you to ask for punishment.

“Dean…”

 _Snap_! You gasp, surprised.

“Dean. Dean. Dean.” You say his name several times and feel the leather hit your skin. He continues spanking you as you call out his name. You’re moaning, you’re dripping, and you can’t help it. It’s almost too much. You move your hands between your legs as he continues spanking you.

“Oh, that’s hot.” He quickens the spankings. “I didn’t tell you to do that…”

“Dean, I…” You rub your clit and feel the release coming. The leather hits your skin three more times before he moves his own hand to take over. You know your body and you aren’t ashamed that you know how to get yourself off. When Mr. Smith takes over, it’s a completely different experience.

“I’m going to come!” You tell him as his fingers work you harder and faster. You let it happen and you hear him say, “I’m so ready to fuck you now.”

“Do it!” You beg him. “Do it!”

Mr. Smith has other plans first. You realize that his tie and dress shirt are gone. He’s working on his pants. Soon he’s standing before you, completely naked.

“Lay on your back, head off the desk.” He orders. You do as your told. You know what he wants. As soon you are in position, he stands in front of you. His beautiful, hard cock yours for the taking.

You gently stroke him with one hand as you begin to gently caress his balls with the other. Slowly, you lick the tip and taste the precum. You lick him up down before slowly taking him in, inch by inch. You hear him moan and say your name as you take him down completely. He begins to move his hips and his hands move to your breasts. Your movements encourage him to move faster, his hands to squeeze and pinch your breast in ways no other man ever has.

“You…this….amazing!” He says, thrusting himself. “(Y/N), I’m going to come down your throat.”

“Mmm!” It’s the only response you can give.

He grunts as you taste his wonderful juice. You swallow and then keep moving with his hips until he slows himself to a stop. You’ve swallowed everything he had to offer.

“Turn around,” He orders. You do as you’re told and he pulls you to edge of the desk. His soft, plump lips meet yours for the first time during this encounter and you feel dizzy. He gently parts your lips as your tongues explore each other’s mouths and his hands go behind you.

“Lay back, pretty girl,” Mr. Smith’s voice is low, deep, but so gentle. “It’s your turn.”

“My turn?” You ask.

He licks his lips. “One of my favorite things to do.” he winks and smiles. His lips start at your neck and leave a trail of light kisses down your body. He kneels at the edge of the desk and spreads your legs before gently kissing your thighs. You feel yourself shaking in anticipation, waiting for his next move. His tongue slowly teases you. You moan as he takes his time. You’re already so close. He knows it and he’s going to torture you.

“Oh, Mr. Smith!” you smile as you say it.

“Mmm,” you see his eyes glance up at you.

“Mr. Smith, your tongue feels so good. I bet your cock is going to feel amazing.” You touch the top of his head. “I want to come all over your face before you fuck me. I can’t wait for you to fuck me.”

His tongue stops teasing and starts working you. He does things you’ve never imagined any man doing and you’re screaming his name before you can stop yourself. As you come, Dean’s motions quicken. He’s not finished with you. You thrash on the desk, your legs dangling over his shoulders, trying to control yourself. You can’t. You’ve finally found a man who knows how to use his tongue and isn’t afraid to make sure you know he can give you what you want and need.

Mr. Smith stands up, hard and ready. He says nothing as he lines himself with your entrance and pushes in. You scream out, from pleasure and pain. He stops for a second and you smile.

“Go on, Mr. Smith.” You tell him. “This is what you’ve been waiting for, isn’t it?”

He smiles and begins pounding you. You body moves back and forth on the desk as he hits the right spot every time. Just as you feel you are close to another orgasm, Mr. Smith pulls you off the desk and turns you around. You’re still wearing your heels and skirt. You realize your blouse was torn open at some point and your bra pushed up.

Mr. Smith pushes in from behind you. You meet him thrust for thrust as his hands grip your breasts.

“I’m going to come,” He tells you. “(Y/N)! I’m going to…”

“So am I,” You pant. “Mr. Smith!”

That’s all it takes for both of you. Neither stop as your juices combine. Eventually you slump over the desk, Mr. Smith on top of you, kissing your neck and blowing in your ear.

“That was fucking amazing.” You tell him.

“I feel like I’ve been waiting entirely too long for this.” He turns your head to the side and kisses you. “You’re so beautiful.”

“So are you.” You can’t stop smiling. Dean Smith just fucked you on his desk and it was the most incredible experience you’ve ever had with a man.

He slowly moves. “I am very pleased you seem to be agreeable to this.”

You look into his eyes. “I think this could be a very beneficial working arrangement.” You kiss him. “I just don’t want office rumors.”

“I don’t care.” He says. “I don’t think it’s a secret that I’ve wanted you since I met you. I doubt anyone will be surprised.”

“Won’t it cause problems?” You ask.

“If anyone says anything to you, I’ll deal with them.” He promises. He kisses you gently. “You worry too much, (Y/N).”

“You don’t worry enough, Mr. Smith.”

You clean yourself up in his bathroom and smile when he hands you a blouse. “You keep spare blouses in your office?” You ask.

“Just in case I decide to fuck junior executives on my desk and rip their blouses.” He winks.

You shake your head as you laugh and finish getting dressed. You see your discarded panties on the floor and bite your lip. “Mr. Smith?”

“Yeah?” He’s picking up the papers that flew everywhere.

“Maybe you should keep these….just in case you need something to use later on when you’re thinking of me.” You wink and throw the panties at him.

“I put a card in your purse with an address. Meet me there at nine. Bring an overnight bag.”

You smile and leave his office. You see the secretary smile and shake her head. You sigh and continue down to your own office and see the looks everyone gives you.

“What?” you ask, innocently.

“How was your meeting with Mr. Smith?” One of the other women asked with a knowing smile.

“It was…”

“You didn’t fix your hair, (Y/N).” Greg laughed.

“Fuck!” You can’t help but giggle. “Damn him!”

“Must be nice, being married to the boss.” One of the newer women commented. “You can have lunch in his office…”

“You mean nooners.” Someone else laughs. “Every single day!”

“Hey! Cut it out!” You laugh with him. No one knows that you and Dean pretend when you’re alone in his office. No one needs to know. You both work hard and deserve some fun in the middle of your busy days.

Of course, there’s always fun at the end of those busy days….and in the beginning…and sometimes Dean likes to stop the elevator when you find yourselves alone on it…..


End file.
